The Cause of Heartbreak
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: A three-part story about Bailey Goth, Mortimer and Bella's great-great granddaughter. Follows her at three different points as she struggles with deaths of loved ones, bickering with her sister, and raising her children. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Cause of Heartbreak - Part One: The Teenage Years

_Okay, I kinda needed a break from the rewrite. So, here's a three-parter about my all-time favourite sim who died a couple of weeks ago. You know I'm attached when I was literally sat crying my eyes out at my laptop for literally twenty minutes straight when she died. Yeah, only I'd do something like that. So this sim is Bailey Goth, Mortimer and Bella's great-great granddaughter. Remember Madelyn from my That One Guy fanfic? Her granddaughter :P _

"Yvonne, did you steal my hair dryer again?!"

"Piss off, Bailey!"

"Yvonne Goth, don't you dare use that language in this house ever again! Please give your sister her hair dryer back."

"Ugh!"

My name's Bailey Goth and I'm sixteen years old. I live in Twinbrook with my parents, grandparents, sister and brother. I'm the oldest. My sister Yvonne is fourteen, and we almost never get along. We used to be like two peas in a pod when we were older... then we became teenagers. My brother Trent is eight and somehow has brown hair, despite the fact that both my parents are black haired. Both Yvonne and I look more like our father, Darius, whilst Trent looks loads like our mother, Alana. I must admit that I've always been jealous of my mom's looks. I suppose I'm grateful to have her dark eyes. My grandparents are Madelyn and Nelson, who've been together since they were teenagers, just like my parents. My mom's actually a year younger than my dad, and she got pregnant with me when she was nineteen. Dad was still in university at this point.

I also have a boyfriend, his name's Isaac Davidson. He's one of the jocks in our school and we've been dating for eighteen months now. My family members, especially my dad, have expressed their dislike for him many times. Personally, I don't see what they find so bad about him. My only issue is that Yvonne thinks it's okay to flirt with him when my back's turned. Shouldn't she go after guys who are her own age and who aren't dating her sister? Honestly, she's lucky that I don't punch her in the face.

Anyway, back to reality. After our shouting match across the hallway, Yvonne walked into my room and threw my hair dryer straight into my face.

"Ow! Yvonne, you bitch!" I gasped, rubbing my left cheek, where the biggest impact was. My sister simply fake smiled at me before retreating back to her room. Here's the other thing about my sister, I often find her talking to herself. Like, actual full-on conversations. She's crazy. Not to mention that she still sleeps with her weird-looking doll that Uncle Braiden gave to her when she was born. What's it called again? Bluey? Eh, I have no real interest but still. Sometimes I hear her mentioning Bluey in her imaginary conversations.

I soon decided that I didn't want to stay on the same floor as my sister, so downstairs I went. The first person that I saw was Grandpa Nelson. He frowned when he saw me.

"Bailey sweetheart, why's your face bright red?" he asked with concern. My Grandpa always puts his family before anyone else, even himself, which only makes me love him even more. He's so caring and considerate. the only bad thing about him is that when I was younger, he always tried pinching my cheeks.

"Oh, Yvonne just threw my hair dryer at my face for no real reason." I replied.

"Oh dear, really?"

"Afraid so." I always tried keeping my hatred for my sister to a bare minimum when around my grandparents, as they can't stand watching us fight.

"Well, that's unacceptable and I'm very disappointed in her. I'll speak with her later." Grandpa sighed before giving me a hug.

Continuing onwards into the living room, I found my dad and Trent playing video games. My little brother grinned in my direction.

"Bailey come join my team, dad's gonna beat me at this rate!"he encouraged. I sighed lightly before grabbing one of the spare remotes and slouching down on the couch opposite my dad and brother. It's surprising how good I actually am at this video game. Not like I've played it at Isaac's house and beat his ass multiple times at it or anything. I think that I was close to making dad swear in front of Trent because of how further ahead than him I was getting.

Soon enough, mine and Trent's team had won. We both let out a loud cheer of victory whilst dad groaned in annoyance.

"You never know dad, one day you might actually beat me at this game!" I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him. Mockingly, he gave me his middle finger. I love how my dad and I can just get along like the best of friends, not just as family members.

"Dad, what did that mean?" Trent asked innocently, referring to him giving me the middle finger. I almost burst out laughing.

"You'll understand when you're older, son." Dad smiled, ruffling Trent's hair. That was when a thought hit me.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's been sent to deal with some fire on the other side of town." Dad replied.

Believe it or not, my mom's a firefighter. She looks more like the type of person who'd be a beautician or who works in the local spa, but guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

Another thing, both of my parents were born twins. My dad's twin brother is Uncle Braiden, my mom's twin sister is Aunt Sofia. And guess what? Uncle Braiden married Aunt Sofia. Mom doesn't have any other siblings, but dad has three more. Uncle Oliver, who's kind of an alien, I don't know how, and Aunts Liah and Hollie, who are also twins. So yeah, Uncle Oliver's only Grandpa Nelson's real son and Grandma Madelyn's had to act stepmom with him ever since his birth. I don't wanna really know the full details or logic of all this.

I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, so I knew that this was Yvonne. She's really heavy-footed.

"Hey guys, where's Grandma?" she asked with an unnecessarily loud tone. I rolled my eyes at her, glancing out of the window. Sure enough I found my Grandma Madelyn, trying to balance herself in the middle of the seesaw. Pfft, what's old age again? It was a mix of funny, cute and plain weird all at the same time. But she's always been crazy. Plus she's always had way too much time on her hands since both her cousin April and our beloved dog Kia passed away last year. I miss Kia. She was a Samoyed breed I think. Either way, she was so fluffy and loving. Sadly she died last year only a few hours prior to the school dance, which meant that when a slow song came on at the event I literally started sobbing uncontrollably for the longest time whilst Isaac held me close and promised that I'd be alright. That was also the moment when we shared our first kiss. Not the best circumstances I must admit, but it was still soothing at the time.

"Outside. Why?" I responded.

"None of your business!" Yvonne scowled at me before running through the kitchen and out of the back door. Dad and Trent just gave me confused looks as I shrugged at them. They've yet to fully understand why Yvonne and I no longer get along.

With nothing better do to, I decided to go and practice my guitar playing ahead of the school concert. I'm still nowhere near perfect at it, but progress is progress. According to my family (except Yvonne), friends and music teacher, I'm really good at singing, too. I don't think I'm that good at singing, especially compared to my cousin Millicent. She's excellent.

A few days later, I was due to meet Isaac at the park. I'd only just thrown my clothes on, a black dungaree dress with red t-shirt, and tied my hair back when the doorbell rang. Surely it couldn't be Isaac, I was meant to meet him there? Looking out of my bedroom window, sure enough Isaac was standing on the porch. Crap. I hoped that Yvonne wasn't gonna answer first. Speeding out of my room and down the stairs, sure enough my sister had already opened the front door and was giving my boyfriend the stupidest grin ever. I had to stop her before she even started. Moving forward through the front door and pushing Yvonne out of the way, I planted a huge kiss on Isaac's lips.

"Oh hey Isaac, I thought we were meeting at the park, not at my house..." I frowned slightly, confused.

"Yeah, we were, but I decided to walk you there personally." Isaac grinned. I smiled back at him.

"You're too sweet. Give me a few minutes, I need to finish applying all my makeup and then get my stuff sorted." I gave Isaac another kiss before running back inside and up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Yvonne scowling at me. She really needs to smile more often. Now she'd better leave my boyfriend alone, honestly.

I suppose to my advantage, my room's at the front of the house so I can look out of my window whilst applying from my makeup to see what's going on outside. So far, I noticed that Yvonne was whispering something into Isaac's ear, causing them both to laugh. Hopefully just innocent joking around. After applying my eyeliner, I glanced out of the window again. What shocked me was that the two of them were standing awfully close to one another. It almost looked like Isaac was flirting back? Shit... I know he's always been a bit of a flirt, but nothing like this! Oh no... damn it, Isaac!

I rushed through the rest of my makeup and just made it to the front door and was about to confront the pair, when a blood-curdling scream came from the dining room. What the hell? My heart starting racing as all thoughts of Isaac and Yvonne were pushed to the back of my mind as I ran to the dining room. As were my parents and Trent. What I saw next, was sure to haunt my nightmares for years to come. My Grandpa Nelson's lifeless body was lying on the ground, Grandma Madelyn was also on the ground, but leaning against the table leg, sobbing her heart out.

"Holy shit... Trent, get out of here right now!" I sprung into action, pushing my shocked brother out of the room before running over to Grandma Madelyn and holding her close while my parents looked for any signs of a pulse or heartbeat on Grandpa Nelson's body.

"Shh Grandma, it's alright... don't cry... please don't cry!" I tried comforting, before tears were streaming down my own face. I felt an arm on my shoulder; I looked up to see my mum's also tearful face looking down at me.

"Don't look, sweetheart, just please leave the room." she asked. I knew that this was only for my own wellbeing. Helping Grandma up, we both left the room, clinging to one another and crying like there was no tomorrow. I mean, Grandpa was in great health, wasn't complaining, then suddenly he just drops dead in the dining room! I was only trying to remain strong in front of my Grandma and Trent, whose worried face was staring at me as I led Grandma into the living room.

"Bay-bay, is Grandpa going to be okay?" he asked, snuggling close to me as I sat onto the sofa. Bay-bay is a nickname that both Yvonne and Trent called me when they were little. Trent only uses it nowadays when he's frightened.

"I don't know right now." I whispered in response. I knew that it was too late, but I didn't want to tell Trent this right now. We all knew anyway, but it's not what Grandma would want to hear either. She started sobbing again as Yvonne entered the room, without Isaac.

"Bailey, what the hell is taking you so- oh God, what's happened?!" her face changed from annoyance to pure concern mid-sentence. It was a rare moment where we had to act civil to each other. Sighing, I left Trent and Grandma to cry together and walked up to my sister.

"It's Grandpa. He just dropped down dead in the dining room." I managed to say before tearing up big time. Despite my upset state, it was surprising to find Yvonne taking me in her arms whilst she herself cried. You see, on the outside we may seem to despise each other, but very deep down we still love and care for one another.

The rest of the day was a complete blur. We all tried helping Grandma Madelyn try and calm down, but she always ended up bursting into fresh floods of tears. Grandpa Nelson was her soulmate, she said. She won't even look at neither Uncle Braiden or Aunt Hollie, as they both look the spitting image of Grandpa. I sure hope that she'll start feeling herself soon, it's heartbreaking seeing her in this state.

By the end of the following week, Yvonne was back to her grumpy, annoying self. Saturday mornings were typically my lie-in days, except she always found some way to ruin them. This particular Saturday, she turned my bedside lamp on at 6:30 am. How is it even possible to be up that early?

"Wake up Bailey, get you and your huge head downstairs!" she mocked.

"What the fuck do you call this, Yvonne?! By the way, that was the worst insult I've ever heard. It's not my fault that my head's big!" I snapped at her before turning the lamp off and resting my head back on my pillow. It's true though, my head is kind of big. I got it from Dad, who got it from Grandma. In the words of my mom, our foreheads are absolutely lethal.I have to agree with her there. If I had one wish, it would be to have a smaller head and a less lethal forehead. Which is why I have a massive parting across my face. Yvonne has the forehead too, just not the big head which is kind of a bummer in a way. She wears a fringe because of this, but it always gets in the way of her eyes.

Anyway, Yvonne still wasn't leaving. She went and turned the main light on.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I groaned squinting as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Yvonne made her way back across the room and sat on the end of her bed, serious expression suddenly on her face.

"I can't keep this a secret any longer and I feel guilty as hell about it. Look." Yvonne handed me her phone. On it was a message from Isaac, sent on Tuesday, that read;

_'hey there yvonne, sry bout loss of ur gramps. anyway, howd u feel abt mayb gettin 2gether sometime? ur much less of a grumpypants than ur sis. reply soon, isaac x'_

I couldn't even comprehend what I was reading. I wasn't sure if it was about Isaac's problem of overusing text speech, or the fact that he was basically hitting on my fourteen-year-old sister through text. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Has he flirted with you like this before?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I flirted back, but I always felt awful about it afterwards because it was basically betraying you. I'm so sorry Bailey. I know we may hate each other most of the time, but I still care about you." Yvonne truly looked apologetic.

"It's fine. His fault for flirting whilst in a relationship. How long has this been going on for?"

"Only a few months. Why didn't I tell you sooner?"

"Hey Yvonne, it's okay. He's always been a hardcore flirt anyway, even to the freshmen. But thanks for telling me. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're still my little sister," I smiled at her. She smiled back before leaning over and giving me a hug. "Now get out and let me get back to sleep." Yvonne giggled at me as she stood back up and left my room, turning the light off in the process.

Needless to say, when I eventually woke up later, I texted Isaac and the following conversation took place;

_Me: Anything you wanna say to me?_

_Isaac: i luv u?_

_Me: Nope, try again._

_Isaac: sry 4 ur loss?_

_Me: Not the answer that I was looking for._

_Isaac: then wat is this answer?_

_Me: Hmm, idk, perhaps apologizing for flirting with other people whilst in a relationship with me?! Consider yourself dumped. Asshole._

_Isaac: wait wat?! just the other day u were sayin that u loved me?_

_Me: That was then, this is now. See ya around._

Little did I know, that my relationship with Isaac Davidson was far from over.

_To be continued._

_Okay, what the hell even was this? I was just writing from memory most of the time whilst under stress over GCSE and Ebacc stuff. So this was based around my Goth family gameplay back in August. Yes, Bailey and Yvonne were always bickering over the stupidest stuff and yes, Isaac and Yvonne were flirting, causing Bailey to dump him via text message and yes, Nelson died in the dining room whilst Yvonne and Isaac were outside. Games fault, not mine. The next part is set around the time that I started taking a more serious approach with my gameplay and set up a storyline around it, so maybe then it'll start making a bit more sense. If you want a spoiler or to see what these story characters actually looked like, feel free to look at my simblr, plumbobsinthesky. Okay then, see you when I do part two._


	2. Chapter 2 - Sunset Valley Drama

The Cause of Heartbreak: Part Two: Sunset Valley Drama

_I'd like to apologize in advance for how drastically long this chapter is._

_**Several years later**_

Twinbrook was now history.

My idiot of a brother was cooking some burgers whilst home alone and managed to totally forget all about them. When they were nearly done cooking, he went to meet some of his friends. Came back home to a raging inferno taking over most of the downstairs of the house. And it was a pretty big house. So instead of calling the firefighters like any normal person would, he ran inside the place in an attempt to rescue some of our stuff. I had no idea about any of this until I got a phone call from my cousin Jermey, who lived just down the street, saying that there was thick smoke billowing out of my house. My first thought was of my little brother, so I jumped into my car and sped back home. Sure enough, the house was burning.

I let out a scream for my little brother, and as if by magic he came running out, clutching some family photos. Jermey had already called the firefighters by this point. It was Mom's shift then, too. Imagine that, getting a call to extinguish a fire at your own house.

"Trent, are you fucking crazy?! You could've got yourself killed!" I remember yelling at him before giving him a huge hug, mainly out of relief.

Yvonne wasn't in town at that moment; she was at university. I'd recently graduated with a degree in music. We both still had a rocky relationship. At least she wasn't there, she'd have been freaking out like no other. Isaac no longer lived across the street; he'd moved away to some other town not long after we graduated high school. I was relieved to see the last of him.

The fire engine soon pulled up and Mom jumped out, look of pure dread on her face. It was partly washed away when she saw that my brother and I were completely safe.

"What the hell happened?!" she shouted, rushing over to us.

"I don't know Mom, just go and extinguish the fire!" I replied. Trent was being unusually quiet.

That was the last thing that happened before all the windows exploded, more than likely because of a gas explosion. It was too late. Our house was ruined.

For a few weeks afterwards, we were staying in Uncle Braiden and Aunt Sofia's house, Willow Manor. It pained me to look out the back window and see the ruins of our house. Trent eventually owned up about the burgers, which was met with extremely angry responses. Yvonne had came home and I sadly had to share a room with her. It was up on the third floor in the old nursery, which was my old room when I used to live here with my mom, aunt and grandparents. I lived here for the first year of my life, whilst dad was at university.

One afternoon there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find Great-aunt Ava, Grandma Madelyn's little sister, standing there. On the topic of grandma Madelyn, she passed away not long after I graduated high school. I invited her inside and she asked to see my parents. I was asked to leave the room, but I overheard them talking about some place called Sunset Valley, then a house called Goth Manor. I've heard of it before; my grandparents came from there not long before my Dad and Uncle Braiden were born.

After what seemed like a century later, Great-aunt Ava finally left and my siblings and I were called into the study.

"Kids," my Dad began, "we're moving to Sunset Valley."

Turns out that we were still in ownership of this Goth Manor somehow or other, and we were to move in there within the next few days. It was going to break my heart saying goodbye to all of our family over here, but in the long run it would be for the best. We somehow managed to rescue some of the headstones from the old house, and they'd be transported to Sunset Valley. Only in my family...

A couple of days later, after a long car journey which was only made worse by Yvonne nonstop complaining, we finally arrived in Sunset Valley. As we turned around the bend and the mountains parted to reveal the town, Mom pointed to a large, dark house on the top of a hill.

"That's our new house." she smiled.

"I was conceived there." Dad smirked, looking back at us with a mischievous look in his eyes. Mom sighed at his childishness.

Driving through this town to get to the house, I was taking in all of my surroundings. Looked like a relatively nice place, with greener grass than Twinbrook. I missed my family already. Especially my cousins Jermey, Millicent and Marci. I didn't know when I'd next see them.

It was already nightfall by this point. We'd finally got to the top of the hill, where our house stood. Four whole floors of grey brickwork. A pond and small bridge leading up to the house. Dead trees at the front. Pool to the right. Old Victorian street lamp to light up the path. Gothic looking iron railings on the roof. This house looked like the perfect setting for a horror movie. It definitely looked better in the photographs I've seen of it. Certainly a huge contrast to our modern, two-floor house back in Twinbrook.

Of course, Yvonne was the first to say something.

"Oh my God, this house gives me the creeps. Do we _have _to live here?" she complained.

"Yvonne, we've just got here. Relax." Trent replied to her.

"You're the whole reason why we're here in the first place!" Yvonne grumbled.

"Alright Yvonne, that's enough." Mom frowned.

Dad was staring in awe at the house. It felt weird to think that Grandma Madelyn was brought up in this house, as was her father, grandfather and so on. Would I enjoy Sunset Valley? Who knows. I definitely knew that Yvonne wouldn't. That damn doll of hers, Bluey, was lost in the fire. Yes, she still played with it. She wouldn't shut up about it all the way here. So much that it even caused Dad to snap at her.

After unpacking the furniture that we managed to rescue from the old house, which wasn't much, and placing it in the house, we all retreated to our own rooms to sleep. Mom and Dad said that I could have the master bedroom, which was pretty cool. Yvonne and Trent are only sharing for a little while until we sort out a room in the attic. I feel sorry for my fifteen-year-old brother, having to share a room with our twenty-one-year-old sister. Before lying down in bed, I had a quick look out of my bedroom window to see some graves. It didn't surprise me; our family insists on burying its deceased members right next to the house. I wondered what names were on the graves, and if this house was haunted. I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

The following morning, I awoke at around eight. Quite early for me. Without anything else better to do, I decided to take a walk and explore the town a little. Perhaps meet some new people. I quickly tied my hair back before changing into a red tank top, black jeans and leather combat boots. Grabbing an uneaten cereal bar from my bag that I'd taken in the car ride with me, I made my way downstairs and out of the front door. Looking down the hill, my first sight was the graveyard. Obviously my house would be overlooking the graveyard. Bringing my gaze upwards to the view of the rest of the town, I noticed a small island in the sea with a lighthouse. So that explained the annoying light that kept reaching my bedroom window every so often last night.

I must admit, the houses in Sunset Valley are quite pretty. Some were similar to the ones back in Twinbrook, while others were different.

A plump old lady approached me as I was walking through the center of town.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, are you new here? I've never seen you before." she asked.

"Oh not at all. Yeah I am, I just moved here last night with my parents, brother and sister." I replied.

"Where abouts is your house?"

"Goth Manor, the one on the top of the hill." The woman then gasped.

"Are you actually related to the Goths?"

"Yeah, it's our surname."

"So you'll know Nelson Starkey, right?"

"Well, he went on to become Nelson Goth, but yeah, he was my Grandad."

"Then you're my great-niece! He was my big brother!" the lady beamed at me. I wasn't that surprised really, with it being forty odd years since my grandparents left here, of course there'd still probably be some distant relatives around the town.

"Ah, I never knew that he had a sister..."

"Well, not long before he married your grandmother, he had a huge bust-up with me and our parents. We never made amends..." she said sadly. "Oh, and the name's Jolene."

After the little meeting with my newly-found Great-aunt Jolene, I continued my stroll and soon enough, I ended up at the beach. It was much nicer looking than Twinbrook's dirty excuse of a beach. It had a nice view of the lighthouse too. I just decided to sit on the sand and watch the waves. It made me feel peaceful and forget the fact that Yvonne was probably giving my parents and brother hell back at home right now.

It had felt like I'd been sat there for hours when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Nice day, huh?"

That voice sounded unbelievably familiar. I turned my head to see a face that I hadn't seen in years. No way... it couldn't possibly be... could it?

"Bailey Goth, is that you?!"

Shit. It was.

"Hahah... yeah... it is. How's it going, Isaac?"

"Absolutely great! What brings you to Sunset Valley?"

"Uh... we moved here last night. Our old house in Twinbrook was badly damaged in a fire. You live here too?"

"Sure do!"

Oh for crying out loud. Just what I need. Why's he being so overly friendly anyway?

"So... have you unpacked all of your stuff yet?"

"No. We lost most of our stuff in the fire, so for the most part we're shifting around the furniture that was already here and painting some walls." I frowned. Really wishing he'd take the hint and leave.

"I can help you guys out if you want?" Isaac offered.

"Nah thanks, you really don't have to..."

"No, I insist! Now come on, show me your new house."

With a huge sigh, I stood up and began walking. Isaac had to speed up his pace in order to keep up with me.

"You sure walk fast!" he grinned, trying to make further conversation.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled in reply.

"So, how's your life been? Your Grandma still going?" Because that was an entirely appropriate question to ask.

"Not too bad. And no. She unfortunately passed away not long after high school graduation." I grimaced.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. I must say, your head isn't the size of a beach ball anymore!"

I had to ball my fists and close my eyes tight to keep all of my building anger in. Yes my head may be a bit smaller now than what it was when I was sixteen, but was that comment really necessary?

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, I may have went a little too far there. Sorry."

"You will be. Now get a move on, you walk way too slowly."

We finally arrived back at Goth Manor, only for Yvonne to storm past us as we came through the back door.

"Stupid family..." she was mumbling. Don't think she recognized Isaac.

"What's her problem?" Isaac grinned.

"She hates it here already, even though before now she hasn't even set foot outside of the house." I smiled back, though only slightly.

Trent was quick to come into the kitchen upon hearing my voice.

"Bailey, thank God you're ba-" he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing who was stood next to me. I didn't know if Trent would remember Isaac or not. "Oh. Hey there. Bailey, you've made a friend already?"

"Actually, I know him from Twinbrook. We both do. Remember Isaac?"

"Eh, Isaac sorta rings a bell..." Trent scratched his head, trying to recall memories.

"He was my boyfriend..." I hated having to go down this route to jog my brother's memory, but you know.

"Ah yeah! Now I remember! Small world, huh?"

"Very. Isaac's came over to help us get sorted. Haven't you?"

"Yup. Now let's get a move on."

After the furniture had finally been shifted around to our liking and Isaac had (very awkwardly) greeted my parents, we began painting Trent's room. It was decided that Yvonne would take the attic room.

I'd eventually started being nice to Isaac and it seems like he's changed loads from the douche that he was as a teenager. We were now joking around like old friends.

"Guessing you haven't been to Hogan's Diner yet?" Isaac asked. I shook my head. "Well, fancy going there once we've finished painting? The food there is amazing!"

"Sure, sounds cool. We're almost done anyway."

Soon enough, we were done with painting and away we went to the diner. I eventually ended up choosing a double decker burger with large fries.

"You sure you can eat all that?" Isaac joked as I was given my food. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Remember in Sophomore year when we had that eating contest in the cafeteria? Who did you lose against? Hm?" I teased.

"Fair point." Isaac smiled as he tucked into his own burger.

A few hours later, Isaac invited me over to his place for some drinks. I accepted the offer. His house was very small in comparison to mine; having only one floor and small rooms. I reckoned that it would barely even take up half of our garden.

"Nice place you got..." I complimented. Isaac grinned at me as he opened a bottle of alcohol and took a big gulp out of it.

"Thanks. But you have to admit, nowhere near as exquisite as yours." he winked at me. Ah, the drunken, immature Isaac. Such a familiar sight. When we were teenagers, even with the smallest ounce of alcohol in his system, he seemed to become drunk almost instantly. I think that most of the time, he's faking it.

"You're drunk already?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Ah... yeah..." Isaac replied. Yeah, he's lying. No way can anyone get drunk so quickly. "Want a glass?" he offered. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

A few hours later, Isaac was drunk for real this time. So was I. I hadn't had this much alcohol in my system since the night that I graduated university. And it wasn't something that my parents and siblings particularly enjoyed witnessing. Just as I went to reach for my glass to take another sip, Isaac forced his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock for a few moments, but I didn't object. I'd forgotten how good of a kisser Isaac actually was.

_**A few weeks later**_

"That was a great meal, Trent. Thanks."

"Well, at least you didn't burn the house down this- OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yvonne's sentence was cut short by me stamping my foot down on hers.

"Was that comment really necessary, Yvonne?" I replied simply before a nauseous feeling suddenly came over me. It definitely wasn't the pasta that Trent had made for us; it was absolutely delicious. I didn't have time to think about the causes of this feeling, as the next thing I knew I was running out of the room and into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Afterwards, I just felt confused. That literally came from nowhere. Weird.

_**A few days later**_

No way. I couldn't be.

I was just sat on my bed in shock, staring at the positive pregnancy test in my hand with my mouth hanging wide open. Downstairs were my parents and siblings as well as Aunt Sofia and Uncle Braiden, who'd came to visit to see how we were all settling in the new house. They were probably wondering why I was still stuck upstairs.

Of course it was Isaac's child. We hadn't really spoken since that night a couple of weeks ago; he seemed to always be busy or ignoring my texts. Hopefully this news would change that. He'd be the first to know, I'd tell him later. For the meantime, I stuffed the pregnancy test to the very back of my beside table drawer before going downstairs to join my family, texting Isaac in the process:

_'Meet me at Maywood Glen in two hours. It's urgent.'_

Isaac soon replied with:

_'k. wats it about?'_

Seven years on, still excessively using text speech.

_'Stuff. You'll find out soon enough.'_

_'o, k then. c u in 2 hours.'_

"Who're you texting then, Bailey?" Yvonne nosily looked over my shoulder at my phone screen. She was still yet to realize that Isaac was a Sunset Valley resident. I dreaded her reaction when she would eventually find out.

"Nobody for you Yvonne, mind your own business." I scowled before sliding my phone into my trouser pockets.

"I was only messing with ya..." Yvonne glared at me before turning to have a conversation with Aunt Sofia. My sister had recently decided to drop out of university, which was a bit of a disappointment. It would've been nice to have some more peace in the house during my pregnancy.

Two hours later, I'd arrived at Maywood Glen and was anxiously waiting Isaac's arrival. It wasn't long before he showed up.

"Hey Bailey, what did you want to meet me here for?" he greeted.

"Well, you see..." I sighed. "When you and me... you know... got it on the other week... you didn't use protection, did you?"

"Bailey, we were both incredibly drunk. You really expect me to remember if I used a condom or not?" Isaac frowned at me.

"I can answer that for you. It's pretty obvious that you didn't, because guess what? I'm pregnant." I announced. An expression of what looked like fear took over Isaac's face.

"Please tell me you aren't serious?"

I frowned a little.

"No, you really think I'd lie about something like this?"

"Shit..." Isaac muttered under his breath before taking a deep sigh. "Look Bailey, please understand that I'm not ready to be a father and probably never will be... I'll pay full child support, I can promise that. But I'm sorry, I don't want to be a part of this child's life."

My mouth dropped. I was going to raise my child without a father.

"Isaac Davidson, you are an absolute asshole! You're expecting me to raise a child single-handedly whilst you sit on your ass and only pay child support?!" I shouted at him before running off, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Bailey, wait!" Isaac called after me.

"PISS OFF, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" I turned my head to scream back.

I couldn't go home, not in this state. But where could I go? I was yet to make any friends in this town, so there weren't any houses that I could go to. My feet just kept walking, taking me to some place that wasn't home. I soon ended up at some pond behind the sports stadium. I stared across the water for a few moments before bursting into fresh floods of tears. Why must I fall for people so quickly?

Around three months later, I was roughly 16 weeks gone. I still hadn't broken the news to anyone, but that time was fast approaching as my belly seemed to be growing bigger with each day. I had an ultrasound in the next couple of weeks, which was exciting. Yvonne seems to have noticed that my belly's grown a bit, she's made some comments about it. Honestly, she's the last person on Earth that I'd trust with my pregnancy secret. She has such a big mouth.

Besides Yvonne, my parents and brother are also starting to look at me suspiciously. I've been getting hormonal at the randomest times. A couple of weeks ago, I started shouting at Mom just because she asked me to wash the dishes. I felt guilty straight afterwards. Not to mention the cravings... they're the worst. I can't even begin to explain how much I've eaten in the last few months.

As I sat by the window in the living room reading a book, Trent came through the doorway before taking the seat across from mine. Deciding that I was finally confident to tell someone, I put my book down.

"So, Trent," I began. "You may have noticed that recently I've been acting real different..."

"Yeah, I noticed. Something up with you?" Trent asked.

"Long story short, yeah. There is. I'm pregnant." I announced. Trent looked shocked for a moment, before a smile settled on his face.

"Bailey, that's great news! I'm so happy for you!" he grinned at me. The grin was quick to fade, though. Confused, I turned my head to see Mom staring at us both.

"What's great news, honey?" she inquired.

I quickly stood up to think of an excuse, but Mom stopped me.

"Bailey, is there something that you want to tell me?"

I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Now Mom... please don't get mad at me... I'm pregnant."

Trent left the room quietly as I awaited Mom's reaction. But much to my surprise, she reached forward and felt my growing baby bump, smiling at me.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I had my suspicions, as did your Dad. You have quite the bump already! Who's the father?"

I found myself smiling instead of frowning.

"I'll tell you later." I replied, feeling my belly for myself after Mom had finished.

"Is it Isaac?"

My eyes widened. How'd she know? Seeming to sense my surprise, Mom continued talking,

"I'm presuming that the baby was conceived around the first few days after we'd arrived in Sunset Valley. You haven't given us any indication of meeting anyone new besides from Isaac, so who else could it possibly be?"

"Alright Mom, you're right. But I don't wanna talk about it right now." Mom only nodded in understandment.

A few hours later, Yvonne waltzed into my room like it was her own.

"Who's this Isaac, then?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know him." I replied. Yvonne's eyes widened.

"No way, Isaac Davidson?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

"He lives in Sunset Valley?!"

"You never knew that?"

"Where does he live?! I'll have to go and say hi sometime!"

I sighed. Was history going to repeat itself?

"Little orange bungalow on Maywood Lane."

"Oh, near Maywood Glen?"

"Yeah." I grimaced. Not really planning on visiting that place again for a long time.

"Cool! You two have a thing going on again?"

"No. He's an asshole and I wish that I'd got up and walked away when I first saw him here."

"What happened?"

"He doesn't wanna be a father. He said that he'll only pay child support but that's it."

"Bailey, that's awful!" Yvonne gasped. Well, at least I may have driven her away from him a little.

Five months later, I was only days away from giving birth to my two little girls. Yes, I was actually pregnant with twins! I'd decided on the names Erica and Heather. Waiting for them to arrive was proven to be a chore, as I often found myself urging time to move forward quickly. My parents were more than excited to have two granddaughters. They both decided to finally let their hair turn grey. Trent keeps bragging to his friends at school that he's gonna have two nieces. It's sweet. Yvonne seems enthusiastic for the most part, but it doesn't stop our arguments. She's always leaving the house late and coming home early nowadays and is being really secretive about it. I can only wonder what she's up to...

Before I knew it, my gorgeous girls were with me. Heather looks loads like how I looked as a baby, according to my parents. It looks like she has my Dad's eye colour, which is beyond cute. However, I think that Erica looks more like Isaac. But that didn't make me love her any less. In fact, her eyes appear to be a gorgeous shade of violet. I don't know where on earth they came from, but it's still beautiful.

Mom and Dad are the proudest grandparents ever. They were complaining about me pushing the stroller on Erica and Heather's first day trip to the festival, as both of them wanted to. I refused to let them do so, I have to say that I've quickly grown attached to my babies. You never know how amazing the feeling is of being a mother until it happens to you.

Sadly at the festival, was none other than Isaac Davidson. He gave an awkward "Hello" as I walked past him with the stroller, but I blanked him out. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Yvonne giving him a little wave. Honestly, when is she going to move out?

As I was sat watching Erica and Heather sleep, Yvonne approached me.

"Look, I have places to be. Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be home later." she announced. I frowned at her.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Doesn't matter, honestly." Yvonne then ran off. I would've called her back to question her more, but that would have more than likely lead to an argument, which I wasn't wanting to happen in public.

The next day as Erica and Heather were napping upstairs in their cribs, Trent took me to the graveyard for a chat. A bit of a weird place, but Yvonne almost never goes there. I figured it was to stop her eavesdropping.

"So, Yvonne told me where she was last night..." Trent began.

"I'm listening."

"You aren't gonna like this one bit... she was at Isaacs."

"WHAT?! THAT BITCH!" I gasped loudly in anger.

"Bailey, shh! I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I swear to God, every ounce of respect that I still had for her is now out of the window. Where is she?!"

"In the kitchen..."

Without another word, I stormed out of the graveyard, up the steps indoors, then into the kitchen, where I found Yvonne leaning against the counter, reading. I pushed the book out of her hands angrily.

"Yvonne, what the fuck kind of sister are you?!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you on about?!" Yvonne snapped back.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON SLEEPS WITH HER SISTERS EX, SPECIFICALLY ONE WHO GOT HER PREGNANT AND THEN LEFT HER?!" I roared at her. My screams probably echoed throughout the entire house, as I began to hear wails coming from upstairs.

"You wanted nothing more to do with him!"

"AND THAT GIVES YOU A FUCKING EXCUSE?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BAILEY, IT'S MY LIFE, NOT YOURS!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST SISTER THAT I COULD EVER ASK FOR! YOU FUCKING HAD SEX WITH HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Yvonne grinned, which angered me so much that I slapped her hard across the face.

"I... I WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Okay, that was rather childish of me, but when you're extremely angry, anything can come out of your mouth.

"He always preferred me over your grumpy ass anyway." Yvonne smirked, surprisingly calmer than she was only a few moments ago. Yet I continued screaming in her face. I thought that I was going to lose my voice at this rate; I'd never been so angry in my entire life.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE YVONNE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

This caused Yvonne to pick up her book from the ground and place it on the bench.

"Fine then. Farewell Bailey, have a nice life and raise Erica and Heather well." she said before tearing up and running out of the house.

Afterwards, silence was throughout the house, with the exception of Erica and Heather's cries, which only seemed to be getting louder. Sighing, I ran upstairs, wiping some tears from the corners of my eyes. Upon entering my room, I found a teary-eyed Trent sat on the floor, holding both of my daughters close and gently shushing them.

"...Trent?" I whispered. He looked up at me. "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that." I managed to continue before breaking down into tears. Why did I say what I said? What if I never saw my sister again?

Trent quickly and gently placed Erica and Heather back into their cribs before holding me tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. How was I to explain this to Mom and Dad when they came home?

A few days later, we hadn't heard from Yvonne. She'd taken my car with her, which I was pretty peeved about. Besides from that, I only felt worried. Trent tried reassuring I and our parents that she'd be alright, she just needed some time to calm down. However, later that night, we got a visit that we weren't likely to forget for a long time.

It was approximately seven at night and we were all gathered in the living room once I'd put my girls to bed. Dad had brought up the topic of Yvonne when a loud knock was heard on the front door. Weird, who calls at this time? I decided to be the one to answer. Opening the door, I found a solemn-looking police officer.

"Oh... hello, officer. Can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Yvonne Goth?" he asked. My heart started racing.

"Yes..."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door wider to let the officer in and led him to the living room, where my parents and brother gave me confused looks. I shrugged back. None of us knew what to expect until the police officer took his hat off.

"We found a badly damaged car on the side of the road with a body inside. Upon examining, we found an I.D. with the name of Yvonne Goth on. I'm very sorry."

What? My sister was... dead? This was all my fault!

As Mom began sobbing loudly into Dad's shoulder and Trent's mouth hung wide open, I stood up and ran out of the room, out of the house, not sure where I was going. Tears were flowing down my face. I eventually found myself at the waterfall, where I really began sobbing. I'd never cried so much in my entire life. My baby sister was gone forever and I'd never gotten the chance to apologize and tell her how much I loved her!

Rest in Peace Yvonne Goth, forever missed.

_OH MY GOD, I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS AFTER ALMOST A MONTH. Literally, I started writing this like two days after I published the first part. Over 5k words, I'm exhausted lol. Yvonne actually died in a fire in my game back in September, but I figured one fire was enough for this chapter. They only moved back to Sunset Valley because the Twinbrook save crashed. So anywho, since the last chapter in my game, Trent died and Bailey now has two more grandchildren. Her youngest son had a son called Frankie and her youngest daughter had a daughter called Leanne, who is literally the cutest toddler that I've ever seen! So cute that I literally squealed out loud when I saw what she looked like lol. It won't be long until Bailey has great-grandchildren too! One last thing, the three ghosts in my avatar on here are Darius, Bailey and Trent a few days ago :P So yeah, see ya whenever I do part three, hopefully within the month or else you'll be waiting even longer. Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
